citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
A memorable name Hi...Suggestion...Please add some kind of memorable name to this wiki...Introducing this site to others, especially if they don't know what Wikicities are, can be confusing when one just says, go to the Cities wiki of Wikicities! Maybe something like WikiCityCities or WikiCityCity would clarify that this is different from Wikicities...Or maybe change this to Towns since it can host wikis not yet ready for the big-time... --61.149.138.176 02:17, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Its current name is "Towns, Villages and Cities", as you can see above but have maybe not noticed. I don't think you would want to change that to "Towns". We're stuck with the "//cities..." in the URL but that's just a copy-and-paste or click job so not important in the context of your concerns. Thank you for the interest; I hope your favourite stamping-ground features here soon if not already. Robin Patterson 06:03, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Towns, Villages and Cities Wiki's first birthday *'Happy 1st birthday, Towns, Villages and Cities Wiki!' (March 10) - Congratulations on your first year, Philralph 08:30, 10 March 2006 (UTC) *'Happy 10th birthday, Towns, Villages, and Cities!' Congratulations on your tenth year! --AStranger195 - Talk to me. 06:53, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Changes? Do we need to go into detail about what the purpose used to be? That's confusing and frankly, irrelevant at this point, especially to all new users who will be coming this month to help us. Also, can we delete the table of content with a "NOTOC" wiki code? It pushes this LONG page down even further, and it's a bit disjointed as it is. - Nhprman 00:00, 6 July 2006 (UTC) :I totally agree about NOTOC. And, I agree about removing the old purpose. We could put a reference to it down in the Gold Communities section, but I think we might even want to move that off the main page. We could have a category for things that are related to the original purpose, the things that might give other communities good ideas. (I have no idea what to call it.) I would suggest we keep a "Communities in the News" section on the main page, but it could just be headlines pointing to more detailed information?? We could also link to the community improvement category/section in the community portal. Go for it! --CocoaZen 00:19, 6 July 2006 (UTC) ::Ditto, though I like the "Gold Communities". We can give them a brief link to a separate page. Robin Patterson 01:14, 6 July 2006 (UTC) :::I've found where to put the original purpose: Original Description. Robin Patterson 03:21, 6 July 2006 (UTC) WikiNode It's time we had a WikiNode. So there it is. Robin Patterson 00:27, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Keeping the "Cities with recent content additions" moderately up to date I've created on my User page hideminor=0|hideliu=0|hidebots=0|hidepatrolled=0|limit=2000|hidemyself=0|days=32|limit=2000}} a link that shows all recent changes in the last 32 days. Until we get much bigger, anyone can use that (and pencil and paper) to check cities and their subsidiary pages, then: # include additions nobody has thought to add # demote places to the "Some of the cities virtually neglected for over a month" group as "required" - and delete one or two from the latter group, either randomly (but considerately!) or if you can't remember seeing anything from them in several months. --Robin Patterson 00:27, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :"Until we get much bigger", I said 2 months ago. Looking at the recent additions, I think we are almost there! Maybe a different format is desirable, so as to make the updating less of a head-scratching marathon. How about a month-by-month listing, so that old references would automatically drop off the bottom after a few months? Robin Patterson 00:07, 15 December 2006 (UTC) (new heading) Bigger changes to main page :I agree that things have changed enough that it's probably time to redesign several things on the main page. For instance, I think we might want to feature a few of the newest pages and the best developed cities. I think we could drop the neglected section... or just pick a few to feature. And maybe we could have a rotating focus... for instance, in January maybe we could focus on transportation or community service or... some other cross-city information. :Anyway, how about creating some Main Page alternatives to see what we can do? Sort of like the logo contest. --CocoaZen 04:34, 15 December 2006 (UTC) OK, I've been on holiday (and helping lots of newcomers on the Genealogy Wikia). We can play around with project:Main Page/Ideas draft 1, maybe? (It can incorporate recent ideas and those under "Changes?" above.) Robin Patterson 06:38, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Congratulations from the original founder Just want to say I'm happy to see this wiki continuing. I originally came up with the idea as a place for people to share ways to improve communities. That was part of the "gold communities" idea. The beauty of a wiki is the collaboration and the different paths the wiki takes. Sincerely, Alan (acohen843@yahoo.com) Español - english - spanish - castellano, con request a traducción a español. :It looks like spam moved by Robin Patterson. --'AStranger195' ( ) (guestbook) 07:20, July 23, 2015 (UTC)